Talk:Vanus Templars
Grrr... sorry man, no 1st or 2nd Founding. Especially no 1st Founding. KuHB1aM 20:02, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Please do not remove NCF tags, nor add categories that have been removed. The template was placed for a reason, that which I have already posted above. KuHB1aM 02:00, April 29, 2010 (UTC) 25,000 marines is insanely over the max limit... Also to add on, the Blood Ravens were alone in Aurelia, no other Chapters were there, plus the tyranids have been beaten... hence Chaos Rising and the invasion of the Black Legion --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 05:35, April 29, 2010 (UTC) :Around about 24,000 over, give or take a few marines. I doubt even an eternal crusade like the Black Templars could hide those numbers, and the Inquisition would just excommunicate them. Probably need quite a few Chapters to get rid of them, though. --Lither 06:32, April 29, 2010 (UTC) My Fangs, Olympians, and a Crusade or 2 of Blood Templars would give em a go, haha... any other takers? --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 07:00, April 29, 2010 (UTC) :Throw in the Alpha Corsairs (if it is during the right time period) and you get 9½ companies of fire support. Sadly, you only get ½ of a company which can fight in close combat and expect to survive. --Lither 07:08, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Thats alrite, Blood Templars specialty is close combat --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 07:20, April 29, 2010 (UTC) :It would be, except there is 24,000 more of them than usual trying to get to that close range. --Lither 07:24, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Plus the 1st Founding and Primarch thing... which really drives me nuts when people don't read the rules. KuHB1aM 10:57, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Oh? Well, since it was a fanon wiki, I assumed that I could just let my imagination set the limits. But then, I'll read the rules in the future, and make some adjustments. Sorry. XD Oh, and uhh... If it is possible, send a message to ME containing reasons for editing... If that's possible... And I don't know since I'm new to wikia... -wikis... And, the reason I took them in the First Founding is because two of the chapters there are missing, chapter 2 and 11, and I connected that to the Templars serving in the Eye of Terror. Tyranids beaten? I checked the timeline thoroughlly, isn't the Tyranid wars still going on? 18:00 / 6:00pm, 29th of August Edited the number of marines and time of founding. And, uhh... What's with the primarch-thingy you said earlier? Thank you for complying with the rules now, Jesper. With the Primarchs, only the 1st Founding Legions have them, as they are the original space marines. There were only 20 Primarchs, fully half of which turned to chaos. 2 out of the 20 are deleted from Imperial records. Once you remove that from your article infobox, I will remove the NCF template. KuHB1aM 20:47, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Okay. Once again, I made up a Primarch because chapters number two and eleven are missing, so I decided to fill one of the holes. But I'll switch adjust a bit. Lol... please remember that only the 1st Founding Legions have Primarchs... which means the Vanus Templars wouldn't have any. Also, please sign your posts with four ~~~~ . KuHB1aM 00:08, April 30, 2010 (UTC) The combat doctrines and fleet need to be revamped. Marine chapters can't take basilisks or titans or anything else the guard has unless you have a loophole, but then if the homeworld is Terra there really isn't going to be much of anything since the Inquisition will find you real quick. Marines don't use Imperial Navy ships as well. Also, tease us a little more with this 'hidden past' concept :D Patriot398 07:59, April 30, 2010 (UTC) I'll look into it... I was personally starting to think that it looked overpowered, anyway. x) Jesper the Deathbringer 09:46, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Jesper the Deathbringer 11:46 , 30th of April 2010 Oh, I wrote that stuff twice... x_x The navy is still quite large for a chapter with a homeworld. 3 battle barges and 8-13 strike cruisers are more norm. You'll have to ask Run4 or Kuh but your guys might be able to get away with the larger fleet since you're based on Terra. Patriot398 17:55, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, well, I'm gonna concentrate on other projects I've got in store... But, uhh, I'll adjust these little fellas first. Thanks, I ran through the same issues with the fleet on my first article as well. Good luck with the other projects! Patriot398 18:49, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, thanks to you, too. how is this NCF? Primarch11 22:38, January 28, 2011 (UTC) I am guessing because the Vanus Temple is an Assassin temple like the Venenum, Vindicare and Eversor ^^ 22:23, January 7, 2012 (UTC) That was me, sorry. Legionaire22 22:33, January 7, 2012 (UTC) So how many marines do you have now? I mean if your chapter claims to be only in three companies thats kinda just... Unorganized. I mean this chapter reminds me alot of my own. Even though I started it back in 2002. You need more history! StormWarriors2 22:36, January 7, 2012 (UTC) I've just started editing this page again, and I'm hoping to bring it up to the standards within the next few days. I'll add more in-depth history and such in time. Be warned though, I'm certainly not an expert at these things, as my debut on this website demonstrated. StormWarriors2, I was thinking that since they've "just" gotten out of the warp and joined in on fighting the Tyranids, they haven't gotten around to too much recruiting yet. I'd put the number of Marines in the 1st Company to around 200-250, and around 100 in the 2nd Company. Maybe 20-30 in the 3rd. Never again will I falter, or give in to those around me. Never again shall I suffer the damage done. Never again shall I die. 23:15, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Ah so its a survivior Chapter! Okay I am fine with disorganization in a Survivior Chapter. That I am fine with but I just read all the comments. Saying ridicilious numbers, and then i read the article really didn't see a company organization. Would be better if you did this. 1st Company 100-110 marines, 2nd company 100-120, third 90, Fourth 20, Fifth 10, Sixth 30, and the Seventh 10, This way you have more of a basis and more of a surivivor feel. Showing that your chapter is struggling vastly and that they are all veterans but they can't really all wear sparkly white armor because they don't have the means to do so. If they are stuck in the warp they wouldn't be able to reinforce themselves with equipment which would make them fight with more resolve and they would just have more of a we came back from the warp. Can't Touch this. Anyway nice job just fix some grammar here and there. Add some characters and a chapter symbol and a War Cry. In Regards. StormWarriors2 04:07, January 8, 2012 (UTC) We Wanderer the Gaxaly thinking what? That we may achieve Salvation? No, we wander for an answer a reason to be saved. We have failed none but ourselves. Thanks for the tips, man! Yeah, the grammar isn't exactly tip-top, I wrote the majority of this article two years ago when I was a lot dumber, hence the NCF template and the previous comments, hah. I'll begin more extensive editing today, I really want to make this canon-friendly. Whoopsie, that last post was me. Sorry. Jesper the Deathbringer - Never again will I falter, or give in to those around me. Never again shall I suffer the damage done. Never again shall I die. 17:08, January 8, 2012 (UTC)